Love Story
by IchiRukiLover
Summary: OzBert two-shot. May contain spoilers. Gil as Juliet and Oz as Romeo (switch in second chapter)


Summary: OzBert one-shot. Gil is Juliet and Oz is Romeo. May contain spoilers.

A/N: Inspired by 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift and an amazing youtube video: Gil & O story by Nhikas on Youtube! Go check it out! :D

Gil's POV:

When I was first introduced to you I was so scared. I hid behind Uncle Oscar's clothing and peered around him to look at you. You smiled though, and declared that I would be your servant and you started to list a bunch of things that I would have to do in order to serve you. I was still afraid of you, I only mechanically said yes. But, when the plant pot was about to fall on me and you protected me from it- with your own body, might I add- I only then started to feel comfortable around you. I was the one who was supposed to protect you, as your servant, but you said that you would protect me. That's when I respected you, master.

Now, after a decade of waiting for you, I closed my eyes as I leaned against the bark of a tree. I lit a cigarette and lost myself to the memories of 10 years ago, the disappearance of my beloved master.

You said that you still wanted to explore the mansion some more, as there was so much that you hadn't seen yet. The summer air felt nice against our skin and we laughed and talked about 'Abyss'. We were walking along the bridge and suddenly you fell through a hole in the ground. I screamed 'Master!' and ran after you as we tumbled down together into darkness. We found ourselves surrounded by a garden and a single grave. Suddenly, the scene changed.

We were at your coming of age ceremony. I was standing there, waiting to put on your robe, as a friend and not a servant. You walked up the stairs and smiled at me. You were like the light in the darkness.

Little did I know that I loved you. It was only later that I realized that I did, because back then I brushed if off as deep admiration… but it was something much more.

I cared for you so much that I foolishly asked your dad if he could visit you. But, it only harmed you and it got me thrown into the cellar.

I cried when I realized what I had done though. I had harmed my master and I could never forgive myself for that. It was that one time that I realized the darkness that you carried within you. But, on that fateful day of your coming to age ceremony, I harmed you in ways that I can't even imagine. I stabbed you and I saw the blood seep through your shirt. It was all too much. When I came to, you were gone, dragged into Abyss. I begged for you to come back. Of course, you wouldn't answer me- not until 10 years had passed.

I only ever saw you in my dreams. I always thought that you'd come back someday. I was left to wait for you to return and then maybe we could both run like we used to as little kids, back in the good old days.

You returned and everything seemed… normal. But, that wasn't the truth, was it, master? You didn't know that I was Gil… you only knew me as Raven. So, when you were confronted with the truth you threatened your own life- because of me. So I ran like the coward I am and ran to the grave that we found years ago. I was wounded, but I didn't care. All I could think of was how stupid I was for not telling you my true identity.

Even though your dad dropped you into Abyss, you were still able to find a way back home- to me.

You were my master and friend. I couldn't bring myself to call you 'Oz' yet, but you were still my beloved master who was like the sun to me.

However, you still blamed yourself for the wound inflicted on my chest. Your eyes betrayed your laid back smile as you bandaged my arm. You accepted the truth and followed me to that grave we found. You said that you thought you would find me here. I widened my eyes in surprise and smiled. I prayed that you wouldn't change and you didn't. And I've loved you for all these years and I didn't want you to leave me again. I vowed that I would protect you so that you would never leave my side again… no matter what.

A/N: This was supposed to be a song-fic, but supposedly you're not supposed to post song-fics here, so I just took out the song.

The second part of this will be with Oz as Juliet and Gil as Romeo. :D


End file.
